zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RoDestruct/The Scouts
Sunlight rays down on my face. I peak a eye open, it's the morning. I shut it back and turn around into Julie's hair. Smells like...actually I don't really know but it smells delicious. I wrap my arms around her, worried about today. Could Julie get hurt from this? Will we succeed? What happens next? Why is my door opening? My door slowly opens. Septro and Luna walk in. "Hey! Get the hell up!" Septro yells. Julie and I quickly sit up. I forgot what happened last night. I look at Julie to see her in some frilly purple and black undergarments. I look back at myself to see that I lack clothes other than under shorts. Hmmm...second base if I recall. Septro and Luna are already in their armor and have their weapons ready. "Come on! We have 15 minutes before everything takes off!!" Septro shouts at us. Julie and I hop up out of the bed and jam to the closet. I kick the door shut and yell, "We need some privacy!!" Armor takes awhile to get on, but since I have been doing it for awhile I can slide in and out. I slide my knife in my boot, attach my grapple to my belt and slide my blade into his sheathe. I smile knowing that I'm ready. Turning my head to the left of me, I see Julie who is having a hard time putting on a new bra. I walk over and assist her with it. I put my around her waist and kiss her neck as she pins her head up. "Stop! It tickles! I need to put the rest of my clothes back on." Julie laughs out. "Awww! Fine. But can we resume when we get back?" I ask. She turns around and replies, "Of course! But when we get back. Make do with this for now." Julie puts her arms around my neck, pulls me down and kisses me on the lips. I pull her close and kiss her back. "Now, go. I'll meet you at the pick up zone." She commands. I nod and move out. Lift Off I meet Septro, Luna and Stallord speaking with a group of soldiers. I arrive to the group of seven. "This here is the General of the Army, Ty." Septro introduces. "Yes, these guys here say they having something to show us." Stallord tells me. I look at them. 16, 14, 28 and 15. Oddly aged group. Must be from families that pitched in. The 16 year old is about Septro's height, blonde hair, holds a sword on his back and wears civilian clothing. The 14 year old is my height, black hair, has a handmade crossbow on his back and wears civilian clothing. The 28 year old is as tall as Septro, black hair, holds yet another handmade crossbow and a sword and wears our standard military medium armor. The 15 year old is my height, brown hair, holds a weirdly designed weapon and our standard light armor. "What is it that you need?" I ask. "Sir, my squad and I developed a new weapon! It's much like the bow and arrow. The bow frame has been tossed and we gave it a new design. The arrows are much thicker, to the point of wooden stakes." The brown haired boy says. "The HCA has developed a similar de sign of the bow called a Rifle. Apparently, someone long ago came up with that, so they couldn't call it that. They gave them names. This rifle is a sniper rifle." The 28 year old says. "This is is how it works. This little part right here is what fires it, the trigger." He says pointing to it. "If you press it back like this, the bullet or arrow fires." He continues. He pulls the "trigger" and fires out the arrow. It zips out and far, in a straight line, no arch. Hard to believe this was true. "You see, it fires using magic. The trigger is made out of a fire type magic stone that reacts in a explosive way with a series of broken other fire stone shards. The shards are placed out everywhere in the rifle, up to the launch point. This rifle fires faster and hits harder than the HCA's rifle. I have seen their model in use. I would like to ask if we may issue these out. With these, we can destroy the enemy!" The brown hair boys says. "Hmm, this sounds promising and all, but there isn't enough time to pass out enough and not to mention I haven't seen these tested. Maybe after today." I reply. They seem hurt, but they nod, salute and walk away. Julie arrives shortly after. Together, all of us hop on my dragon and take off along with the other air support. Andrea left earlier. Send The Army We hover above a desert area, with a medium sized relic of a temple in middle of it all. The sun is out and not a cloud in sight. No enemy around or Andrea and her for that matter. "Andrea, are you in?" Septro ask through the COM. I didn't want to speak to her. "Hell yeah mother f**kers!! This shit is f**king dark as f**k n****rs!" Jocelyn's excruciating voice replies. "How the hell she get in the COM" I ask whispering. Septro gives me the "I don't know" shrug. Septro doesn't like Jocelyn either. "Oh, hi Jocleyn. Can I talk to Andrea?" He ask. "Hell to the no! She don't wanna speak. She be lookin at these relics and shit." Jocelyn answer rudely. "Well at least we know their in." Luna says in a low voice so Jocelyn doesn't hear. Septro cuts off the energy so COM is closed. "God I hate her." Septro sighs as he lays back on my dragon. "She seems quite charming." Stallord says. We both burst out with laughter. "We are going to be here for awhile. I should have wore lighter clothes." Julie tells Luna. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I had no idea we'd be this close to the sun. I would have wore my sleeveless shirt. I cut in some holes so more air could come in. I accidentally cut the neck to long, so you can see some major cleavage." Luna replies. Luna's breast were quite perky to add. "Oh, I use to have a shirt that had the top part missing. It slowly fell down as I took a step. One time, it dropped to the floor at night, my breast popped out and got all cold and you know what happens to nipples when they're cold..." She explains to Luna. They both nod knowing. "What happens when they are cold?" I whisper to Septro. Stallord heard. They both look at each other and fall over laughing. Even Demento had a chuckle. "How about the next time you to get intimate, put ice on them. Look and you'll see." Septro whispered back trying to fight laughing and being sarcastic. Suddenly Septro's COM shard glowed red, the color of and emergency. The COM shard is now a device that lets us speak to each other and give out commands. It stays clear. When it turns red, there's an emergency. Green for reinforcements. Purple for objective complete. Black for objective failed. And Blue for in COM use. "What's going?" Septro ask frantically. "Enemy...here...help...need...ckup...urry!!!" Andrea tries to reply, but the magic aura in the temple is causing her to break up. I look down through another new invention the HCA made, a telescope. I see all the way down to the ground. I spot the temple first because of it's mass. I look up, above and see what seems to be around 4000 soldiers marching to the temple across the desert. "HOLY SHIT!!! STALLORD CONTACT FONSO!!! WE THE NEED WHOLE ARMY, ASAP!!!" I shout out alerting all the dragons in the air. "What the hell? Give me the telescope!" Septro yells out. I toss him the telescope as I light a bomb and chuck it at the little specs on the ground. "OH CRAP!!" Spetro freaks and drops the telescope. "Okay, Fonso is bringing them in. MEN!!! PREPARE FOR DROP!!! WE'RE GOING TO WAR!!! DRAGONS!!! USE YOUR TELESCOPIC SIGHT TO BURN THE SPECS ON THE GROUND!!!" Stallord yells out to the soldiers. "PREPARE MEN FOR TODAY WE GOTO WAR AND RIP VICTORY FROM THEIR CLUTCHES!!! ONWARD!!" I yell out as everyone drops of their dragons, exerts magic and floats to the ground. Part 2 of Event 7 >>